The Future
by karlidylanfa
Summary: This story is about Tohru and Kyo after the show ended. It shows how their futures proceed afterwards what they did, who they became, and who they loved. Tohru is a med-school student in progress married to Kyo who is the creater of a Fighting Dojo.


**The Future**

**(A.N Just FTY this will probably be a very short story about how everything went on after the Anime show Fruits basket stopped airing on TV.)**

After Tohru got out of the hospital for falling off the cliff she and Kyo started dating. And after a year of dating Kyo asked Tohru to marry him. The day of wedding they were both so happy and felt whole. Later that night what they had been wanting to do for a long time, they finally had time for they consummated their marriage. Now Kyo was running his own dojo that his master had passed down onto him and he bought his own car. Now Tohru was in med-school to become a doctor and in her spare time she worked at the nursing home until she got done with school, plus Tohru was pregnant with triplets 2 boys and a girl. Tohru is now 8 1/2 months pregnant and on maternity leave until 2 months after the babies are born. This is their life after marriage.

"Tohru, I'm home!" Kyo shouted up the stairs to where Tohru was in her bed because of bed rest issues her doctor told her about. Tohru screamed bloody murder from up in their room. Kyo heard her scream and also heard a glass break. Kyo ran up the stairs as fast as he could to see Tohru lying on the ground holding her stomach tightly. "Tohru!" Kyo shouted out of shear surprise. He knelt down on the floor to pick Tohru up and take her to the hospital. Her water had broken early in the morning right after Kyo left, when she tried to get up to go to Kyo she stumbled and broke the glass on her side table. She got mutiple cut wounds from the glass on her bedroom floor.

At the hospital Kyo decided to wait in the waiting room while Tohru had a c-section. Tohru needed a c-section because the doctors didn't think her body was big enough to birth 3 children at once. The baby they named Dean was born first, he looked like his mother the most. The baby they named Chrissy was born second, she looked mostly like her father. The baby they named Sam was the last to be born, he had reddish-brown hair and blue eyes.

After Tohru's maternity leave was over she went back to school, but she dropped the nursing home job because Kyo and her were too busy with the triplets. It didn't take her long to finish med-school, it only took about a year after the triplets were born. When Tohru was done with med-school she became an obstetrician because of how much she loved her own children she figured helping deliver other people's children would be a good role for her. Sam followed in his mother's footsteps and went to med-school as well but he didn't go to be an obstetrician, Sam went to med-school to be a Neurosurgeon. When Tohru would die in the future she was going to leave her Giving and Receiveing Free Clinic to Sam.

After the triplets were born Kyo went back to his dojo to teach kids how to defend themselves and how to learn respect and responsibility. After Tohru became an obstetrician there family moved to Seattle. Kyo had to leave his dojo behind but he left it to Kaguara who was also very good at teaching self defense and well mostly just self defense, Yuki teaches them responsibility and respect. In Seattle Kyo became a mancanic which he loved, because he gave him more time to work on his motorcycle as well. But later when the triplets were about 4 years old he found an old store that was for sale, he bought it and turned it into a small dojo where he could again teach self defense, responsibility, and respect. When Chrissy and Dean were old enough they started helping their father run the dojo by teaching some of the older kids, like themslves, fighting techniques. When Kyo and Tohru were to die in the far future The multiple dojos Kyo had started were passed down to Chrissy and Dean.

A week after the triplets were born The Sohma's had a family reunion with everyone. The only family Tohru had left were here aunt, uncle, and cousin. Of course given how much they cared about Tohru didn't come to the reunion. Tohru's grandpa died before the triplets were born, they named Chrissy after Tohru's grandpa his name was Chris. Tohru, Kyo, and their triplets lived on very happy until they passed away, but that's a whole nother story.

**The End**


End file.
